Issue 45
Issue 45 is part 3 of Volume 8: Made To Suffer. Plot Synopsis Rick has been shot and he has fallen in to the ground. Alice says, that he must be carried to the operating room. Also Andrea has been shot in the head, and Alice is going to help her. Hershel, Billy and Glenn are carrying him, and Alice says that somebody should warn Lori about the situation. Also, she haven't seen Patricia or the children for a while. Andrea wakes up. Dale, Ben and Billy are with her. Dale says that the bullet only scraped her skull, nothing serious. Her hair will not grow in several places, but otherwise her will be okay. Dale says that Andrea is "damn" lucky. Also Axel has been shot in the arm, and cant't move it. Alice says that he won't move it for a while. Axel asks Rick's feeling, and Alice responds that he has lost ton of blood. Axel notes that's bad. Alice agrees. Lori, Judith and Carl are sadly watching Rick. Alice calls a meet. She says that Rick has taken a bullet to the stomach, and lost too many blood. Alice needs a blood sample from every survivor, but Patricia notes that she has o-negative blood. Glenn asks what that means, and Alice says that she can give blood to any blood types, she's compatible with everyone. Alice says that they need to hurry, and tells Patricia to wash her arm, while she gets the equipment she needs. Alice is testing Rick's pulse, and says that it's regular, but not the strongest that she had felt. Dale and Andrea are talking about the attack, and Dale recommends to take the RV and just leave. Andrea disagrees and reminds about the friends who they could leave behind. Dale notes that the Woodbury people only want the Prison, and he says they should give it to them. He says that everyone that want to come, he'll let them come with. They're planning to leave rightaway. Meanwhile, Tyreese and Michonne are planning to go to forest and kill some soldiers, so they might not come to The Prison. Tyreese thinks is it clever, its just two of them. Michonne says if nobody don't want to come, they could really do some damage to them. Tyreese argees and they take the riot suits and leave. At the hospital, Dale talks to Lori about leaving. She disagrees, and asks how they can do that. Dale says that, Axel, Hershel, Billy and Patricia are staying, but he wants to save someones life. He wants to take Sophia with them, and if Lori wants to stop, he have to shoot him. Andrea, Dale, Sophia, Ben and Billy are walking to the RV. Suddenly, Glenn stops them and says that he and Maggie would like to come with. Dale is happy about it and agrees. Glenn goes gathering up their equipment, and Maggie says goodbyes to his brother and father. Axel, Herhsel and Billy open the gate and they let Dale, Andrea, Ben, Billy, Sophia, Glenn and Maggie throught with the RV. Hershel swears, and Billy is surprised about it. Hershel apologizes him, and says that he won't ever see Maggie again. Axel, Hershel and Billy are gathering up the grenades, and Billy thinks they don't have much manpower. Hershel says that God will be on their side, and Axel notes that he hopes God will bring more grenades. At the hospital, Lori thinks if Rick won't wake up, they aren't going to survive. At forests, Michonne and Tyreese discover urinating Eric. Michonne jumps from the bushes and slashes his head to half with her katana. Michonne wants Tyreese to hide the body with her, but one of Woodbury survivor, Jim, sees them. He swears loud and Tyreese silents him, but he was able to shoot couple of times. Michonne and Tyreese have been noticed, and soldiers are trying to shoot them. They were able to hide, and little bit later, Michonne surprises Gabe, Daniel and others. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Lori tells a true story about Jeff, Rick's brother. He his ankle when he was child, and his classmates used to make fun of him. Rick was up for a fight with them, but he lose. He didn't care, he only cared that he's brother was okay. Lori starts to cry, and Rick wakes up, tells her not to. He says the wound is just a scratch. Alice walks in, and Rick asks if she could borrow him Dale's walkingsticks. At outside, Rick hears that some of the survivors are gone, and he says that they aren't going to live. At the forests, Woodbury soldiers have captures Tyreese. Gabe says that they have killed Jim, Eric and Daniel. The Governor asks where Michonne is, and Gabe responds that she got away, but he's going to blow her brains out. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Michonne *Dale Horvath *Ben *Billy *Tyreese *Sophia *Alice *Patricia *Axel *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Maggie Greene *Jim (Woodbury) *Eric (Woodbury) *Daniel *Gabe *Philip (a.k.a. The Governor) *A lot of Woodbury soldiers Deaths * Jim (Woodbury) * Eric (Woodbury) * Daniel Trivia External links *The Walking Dead #45 Review Another thrilling installment of Robert Kirman's zombie epic, IGN, Dan Phillips, (December 12, 2007). Category:Walking Dead Issues